Accuracy
Not to be confused with Recoil. Accuracy describes a weapon's ability to land shots close to where it's aimed, and how close to its reticle will multiple shots land over a given period of time. While some weapons—including full-automatic weapons—are capable of landing shots directly onto the center of their aiming reticle upon their first shot, a weapon's accuracy value determines the chance of these shots spreading away from the reticle: the lower the accuracy, the higher the chance of the shot straying off the reticle. Consequently, accuracy determines the weapon's shot deviation over multiple shots in a given period of time: a high accuracy weapon will see multiple successive shots land close to one another, while a low accuracy weapon will see the same shots spread out further apart in different directions. The highest possible accuracy value attainable in-game is 100, with lower values denoting reduced accuracy. *Sniper Rifles and Bows list their accuracy as being fired from the hip and not scoped, or zoomed in (default hold ). These weapons typically have 100 accuracy while scoped or zoomed. Effects on Performance A weapon's accuracy value generally becomes more important the higher its rate of fire is, as the weapon's successive shot grouping worsens the faster it fires. For example, while the has a lower listed accuracy value in its automatic mode (14.3) compared to the (28.6), the Stradavar can much more consistently land each of its shots with closer grouping at longer range due to its lower fire rate, while the Grakata's high fire rate makes its shots spray out at longer ranges. However, the Grakata is capable of landing shots even more precisely than the Stradavar if fired slowly, or one shot at a time. Because accuracy values are more important for weapons with higher fire rates, it is more applicable to assault rifles and machine pistols, while less important for weapons such as semi-automatic rifles. Accuracy also affects Multishot characteristics. In the case of hitscan weapons, the lower the weapon's accuracy, the more likely that every pellet generated from multishot will deviate from the trajectory of the main pellet. But for non-hitscan weapons with projectile travel times, even the trajectory of the main projectile can be off-centered by using multishot, with the effect being more pronounced the slower the projectile flight speed value is. Therefore, using mods that decrease accuracy like on projectile-based weapons, can be extremely detrimental for medium to long range use if it is combined with multishot. Certain weapons like the possess perfect accuracy (an accuracy value of 100) where all of their shots land directly on the reticle regardless of range or fire rate, while other weapons like the can mostly disregard accuracy as a mechanic due to their unique area-of-effect characteristics, capable of hitting multiple enemies regardless of aim. Accuracy cannot be normally improved, although three mods exist that can increase accuracy, often with a requirement to do so. These include for primary weapons (besides bows/snipers), for shotguns, and for pistols, all of which require the player to hit an enemy and the accuracy bonus will only apply when aiming, for a limited time. also exists for shotguns as the only mod that increases accuracy with no prerequisite to do so, nor a time limit. Spread The term spread is used to describe the size of the "cone" of fire from a weapon, either while under full rate-of-fire, or from a single shot with weapons that have innate multishot, like shotguns. Spread is synonymous with accuracy, as accuracy affects spread. Reducing accuracy increases the area of the "cone", while increasing accuracy reduces it. Bullets fired from weapons with innate multishot, or with use of multishot mods like , will have random trajectories angled away from the center of the reticle to varying degrees, with the accuracy value reflecting how wide that angle can be. *Weapons with 100 accuracy will always land their shots on the reticle regardless of its rate-of-fire or how many pellets it fires at a time, except in the cases of extreme range. In addition, the faster a weapon fires, the larger the size of the "cone" around the reticle, assuming the weapon has an accuracy value of under 100. Shotguns, as well as any hitscan-based weapons with multishot mods, fire at least one of their pellets close to if not directly centered on the reticle, with all other pellets taking random trajectories within the spread cone. Accuracy Mods Shotguns are often intentionally used for their wide spread of fire to reduce the need to aim with precision, or to strike more targets simultaneously. As a result, players may find it desirable to increase the spread of their shotguns with . Note that accuracy-reducing mods do not alter the accuracy linearly (e.g. putting on a weapon with 100 accuracy will not reduce accuracy down to 45). Instead, the game takes in the mods' accuracy modifier and produces a value based on an unknown accuracy equation. Positive TaintedShellModU145.png|link=Tainted Shell GuidedOrdnanceMod.png|link=Guided Ordnance NarrowBarrelMod.png|link=Narrow Barrel TargetingSubsystemMod.png|link=Targeting Subsystem GunGlide.png|link=Gun Glide StrafingSlide.png|link=Strafing Slide DoubleBarrelDrift.png|link=Double-Barrel Drift Negative HeavyCaliberModU145.png|link=Heavy Caliber MagnumForceMod.png|link=Magnum Force ViciousSpreadModU145.png|link=Vicious Spread BlindShotMod.png|link=Blind Shot|(Conclave only) LuckyShotMod.png|link=Lucky Shot|(Conclave only) Accuracy and Recoil Unlike spread, recoil is an entirely separate mechanic, but it can also affect how accurately the player can shoot, as it nudges the weapon's reticle and field of vision with each shot. As such, a weapon with high accuracy but high recoil may still be difficult to shoot accurately at higher rates of fire (the being one example, as well the recoil of the compared to the , despite their same accuracy stats). To distinguish the two, accuracy is about how far from the reticle the weapon might shoot its projectile, but recoil is how far the reticle and camera gets nudged after the weapon is fired. Enemy Accuracy Enemies determine their total accuracy with an “AimGraph”. The graph explicitly maps the target range and hit probability to determine their accuracies. Each enemy weapon is assigned into different AimGraphs, with each weapons type possessing different AimGraphs depending on their role. For example, enemies aiming with a pistol are far more accurate up close, and the hit chance drops off as the target range increases. On the other hand, units with a sniper rifle are far less accurate up close, but get more accurate at medium and long ranges before dropping off slowly. Additionally, when enemies are made aware of the players, they will need some time to maximize their aim. See Also *Recoil, a related, but separate mechanic. es:Precisión fr:Précision Category:Mechanics